Lil' Buddy/Transcript
episode starts cold opening with the advertisement of Lil' Buddy which is played by Clarence on the TV Video Sponsor: From Forple. Clarence: off the TV Wasn't that so sweet? joyously the students stare without answering his questions while Kimby rubs her hair. Clarence: the messed tape Also, the Lil' Buddy here's my Lil' Buddy. Clarence's students are nothing to say and Kimby rubs her hair again. Clarence: his Lil' Buddy Ms. Baker: Okay. to theme song Shoop swings the whistle while Julien runs to Dustin around. to Ashley talking with Amy Ashley: Like we watch to the mall? Clarence: Hey, did you guys meet my Lil' Buddy yet? His name is Little Buddy did you know pet his hair? Ashley: That's.. ok. Clarence: Ok but he's really soft. Amy: We gotta go... swing. goes to the swing with Ashley Clarence: his Lil' Buddy's hair to Sumo popping mud bubbles with his stick, making him look badly drawn Clarence: Hey Sumo! Sumo: to normal Clarence: Lil' Buddy inside his shirt Feel my baby, he's kicking in my tummy. Come on, Sumo! Look, dance with them like dances the Little Buddy, come on! to Lil' Buddy Sumo: Uh, Clarence, I'm doing something. leaves and he looks messy again by popping mud bubbles looks everywhere and he stares crazily to Reed Clarence: to Reed Reed! Ree-ree-ree-ree-reed! Reed! looks scared Look, hold my Lil' Buddy's hand with me touches Lil' Buddy hand with fear Hold his hand, come on, look we're married. Reed: Hence, no, hence, no. reversely with fear and he falls in the sandbox and he cries a loud Clarence: shocks It's okay, shhhh! It's okay, it's okay, it's okay! reveals Ms. Shoop's shadow that she caught Clarence on what he's doing to Reed Clarence: (squishing his shirt) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Ms. Shoop: Sorry doesn't cut it! I'm giving you time-out for 5 minutes! Clarence: But I didn't! Ms. Shoop: I'll get you 5 more! Clarence: his mouth and eyes Ms. Shoop: Gabbie! the whistle Get out of your mouth! Clarence: down with his Lil' Buddy No talking! madly looks to other classmates playing at the playground. to clock Clarence: Uh nervously process happens Clarence: nervously I'm pretty it's sure for 5 minutes, it feels like 5 minutes!! process happens the playground with the weather, construction, building, dozier the playground, constructing a prison, the red police robot and the ape prisoners are fighting with laser blast, the tank war, the volcano eruption with lava, the jungle with T-rex, dinosaur dies with skeleton, spaceship with Abraham Lincoln lands with the flag of United States Clarence: nervously If I was say something, I'll get 5 more minutes! with Ms. Shoop to skeleton in process Ms. Shoop: to skeleton Clarence! Clarence: like a nightmare Ms. Shoop: Your 5 minutes was up 5 minutes ago, why didn't you say something? Hurry up and go playing before the bell rings. leaves and play but it's too late and the bell rings and students go back to class by running through Ms. Shoop: Oh, ah, feel sad Oh, there's no way to going from! Um, get back to class! going inside the school is at the class except for Clarence to Science Laboratory Ms. Baker: Okay, test your goop, huh? See if you can roll it in a ball. Slap it! Don't get afraid of getting messy... Dustin: Belson, can I see it? I just, I just wanna eat it. almost touch the goop but Belson pushes the Percy's hand Sumo: the goop Hahaha! All right, gums, squishy! Jeff: quietly down his notes Squishy. Sumo: Right gum, hey! bump to Clarence's arm Hey, ain't you gonna play with it? Hey Clarence, Jeff: A-Are you okay? Sumo: This is about missing recess. the back to calm It's okay man. release the Sumo's hand Huh, oh lo-look! the Jeff's clipboard note and he hitting with his head Who cares?! I don't care about anything! pushes the measuring cup of goop and it licks to Clarence's house with raining with thunderstorms of Clarence at the window vows revenge with his Lil' Buddy that he didn't play with his Lil' Buddy Clarence: like Ms. Shoop while punching Lil' Buddy Why didn't you say something? that acts a vow revenge Um, maybe because I wasn't allowed to... with vows revenge again vow revenge again This is, this is wanna people to play with! and the lights off with the Lil' Buddy slowly whispers You!!! Sorry buddy, this is how the cookie crumbles!! his Lil' Buddy rage like a vow revenge and shocks that Lil' Buddy's right arm is broken and he drops (Cuts to outside where Clarence drives to Bendle Park with his scooter before he buries the Lil' Buddy and Ms. Baker fix the wheel at her car by changing the tires while her boyfriend waits inside her car, Clarence drives and accidentally wet to Ms. Baker) Ms. Baker: (Mumbles, then gasps and glares to Clarence) Clarence? to Bendle Park Clarence: his scooter and walks through the bury with his helmet, thunderstorms, and buries with his bare hands while the silhouettes of Wilt and Greg walks through from "Over The Garden Wall" and he buries the Lil' Buddy gasps the soil with his hands instead of shovel, the remaining Clarence's backpack was the Lil' Buddy's right arm the dirt in his face and his shirt and raging screams like "Hulk" with thunderstorms inside Mary's car where Clarence gone mad at it. Mary: Hey, Clarence! her Popsicle stick Hey, uh, w-what did the fisherman say to the magician? Pick a cod, any cod! laughs Pick a cod, C.O.D like a fish, no? Like a fish! until she stops progression of an Clarence's emo starts the song with "I Miss My Little Buddy" Song: I used to be the king of the classroom, now I'm just a fool. I used to be respected, now I have rejected the school. I used to run this rabble, now they all run around me. I used to be the president of the playground, now I'm underarousing. Life has lost it's color, darkness surrounds me cruddy, I miss my Little Buddy. Fell like I've lost a brother, and nobody has found me another to love loves me. Now everything seems so ugly ugly. I'm feeling cruddy, I miss my Little Buddy now! Weird stuff is going on! I've said it, Weird stuff is going on around me! I've said it, Weird stuff is going on!!! I don't even recognize myself! starts fading away while Clarence enters in the detention, sitting at his table opens the table desk and he gets the one paper to write the name "Lil' Buddy" in many times Belson: Psst! Hey, psst! You what happened to you? You got, but cool, yeah I mean it you like the new tough guy in school is like totally dead inside! Mr. Reese: Crab book Uh-huh, I heard that, and neither of you are cool. Acting up is not the cool guy thing that is not it kids now that's school, it's called respect, it's called discipline. reading and he chuckles Belson: Seriously, when you did that thing with that, it was top a notch! Hey, how would like a team-up, huh? Clarence: by wearing a headset and covers with hood Belson: I got it, silent treatment, huh? Got an earn his respect first. Classic, bro. is writing the name "Little Buddy" over and over on it. to School Playground Ms. Shoop: to Percy Don't, don't too wild! Ah, ah, ah, ah, not too fast! Vu: Ms. Shoop! Ms. Shoop! Remember that one kid, the weird one, he used to be nice, but he's weird now the one with that who cuts his hair, he actually his trying too! He was just a bunch of kids! And then he, he is said, uh, just come and see! the students watch what's happening. When Vu says and Ms. Shoop arrive, Clarence is dressed in a "Lil Buddy" costume and threatens Jeff by holding the Lil' Buddy's right hand which is hold the right arm by Clarence Clarence: to Jeff Come on, Jeff! repeatedly Hold my Lil' Buddy's hand with my hands. Jeff: No, no, no, no, no, no, Clarence, stop! No, stop!, please stop! Get that away from me! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Ms. Shoop: is about to grab the whistle What the? Goody, what the heck is this? Clarence: voice and points to Ms. Shoop You! You blow that whistle and you're making a big mistake! Ms. Shoop: Duh! grunts is about to blow the whistle Clarence: Don't you! notices Belson has pantesd him. Belson: (acting cool) WHAZZUP?! laughs. Guess you saved the last pants! Clarence: attacks Belson by punching on his face, bruising his nose. is shocked but others are having a round of applause Dustin: Woohoo! pushed by Clarence and his front teeth broken Clarence: Don't condone violence! through. He is then seen in the Janitor's Room with "No Cool Off Zone" sign. Jeff and Sumo are watching Clarence. Sumo: I heard he's gonna get expelled. Jeff: I heard them putting in a stop pillory where everyone will throw tomatoes at him. Vu: I heard a Mrs. Baker has a special punishment. Belson: I heard... Ms. Shoop: away the students and claps Go back to class! the door Your special punishment is ready. [she heads to Principal's office where Clarence sits. The Principal's chair spins, revealing Ms. Baker Ms. Baker: Hi, Clarence. Clarence: voice Ms. Baker! Ms. Baker: Oh, uh, the principal's gone to an, uh, all principal's conference, I think. So I'm just keeping his seat warm, uh, kepping it warm. Ahem, I've notice you can having a tough time lately... Clarence: I don- don't know... Ms. Baker: Yeah, well you been getting a lot of detentions and... you know? behavioral issues... Clarence: K. Ms. Baker: Well, inhales I'm sure for you by now, you come up with a special punishment for you but first, someone here wants to see you. for Clarence Clarence: and cries Little Buddy! by Ms. Baker to Lil' Buddy as he missed cries Daddy misses you so much! softly his Lil' Buddy doll and tap to Lil' Buddy's eye and broke Ms. Baker: We know how upset you were when you missed recess. That wasn't fair, was it? Clarence: at Ms. Shoop No. Ms. Baker: Well, we think you should get that time back. How'd you like your very own recess? So cool up time just for you, little buddy here. Clarence: Uh, really? Ms. Baker: answered Ah-hmm, yeah, go ahead. Clarence: at Ms. Shoop, who moves at the right side> He hugs Ms. Baker and happily runs out the Principal's office before stopping in the doorway. Ms. Baker: Oh, uh, Clarence! Don't forget what happened to the man who suddenly got everything he wanted. Clarence: What happened? Ms. Baker: winks It will be happily ever after. Clarence: cheeks turn to red as joy to Lil' Buddy song while Clarence plays with his doll through the school grounds in playground Ms. Shoop: THIS IS A PUNISHMENT, MISTER! A PUNISHMENT!! Sumo: Looks like we gotta our old Clarence back! Jeff: Huh, does that mean we can all be friends again? Dustin: Yeah, probably. episode ends with Lil' Buddy face saying the word "End". es:Amiguito/Transcripción Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1